Useine Ataru
Useine Ataru is a FANLOID character. He is the main rival of Yasuo. Ataru is quiet and calm, quite gentle and devoted fanloid. His character is similar to the character of a dog, but at the same time more calm. He feels good when his best friend is near him - Choi Taro. It may even seem that he is strongly attached to him and feels a little anxious when he is not around. But when Fubuki is next to him, Ataru feels safe. History Ataru, as well as his best friend Taro, was created to increase the number of male fanloids in the project. It should also be suitable for songs such as "Imitation Black" or "The Lost Memory". His voice is higher than that of Yasuo. Concept Etymology His surname consists of two words Usei (有声) - voiced and Ne (音''') - sound. Name Ataru (あたる') means hit. Appearance Since Yasuo design was based on a cat, Ataru design was based on a dog, namely, on the Akita Inu or Shiba Inu breed. Relations * 'Yuzuki Yukari' - character voice * '''Useine Akemi' - twin sister (UTAU) * Yasuo - main rival * Choi Taro - best friend * Shiro Usagi - friend, likes * Dr. Hirano - friend * Amaine Fubuki - best friend * Amaine Rinoko - best friend * Zetsune Oto - friend * AYA - friend * Andopoid Anya - best friend * Zetsune Project - member DEMO songs Senbonzakura (ballad version) Voice Configuration Songs Media Zetsune Project VOCAMIX Ataru and Akemi were born in a normal family. They lived well together. But once their father dies, having got into an accident. Soon their mother marries another man. Akemi gets used to the new order, but Ataru escapes from home. There Taro finds him and takes him to his home. Since then, Ataru feels safe only when Taro is next to him. Soon, they both begin to study at the academy for virtual singers. There they meet Oto and Anya. Anya persuades Oto to accept them into the project, he gladly does it. Soon Ataru met with Yasuo, and both immediately hated each other. Soon, when Taro has an accident, Ataru begins to feel very bad and is afraid of losing his best friend. Then Fubuki starts supporting him. Then Ataru begins to become attached to him. Soon, Ataru meets Rinoko, and they begin to make friends. Soon she reveals to him that she is secretly in love with Utatane Piko. But Ataru does not understand what it is to love. And Rinoko explains to him what it means and how beautiful those feelings are. At the same time, Useine Ataru begins to quietly dream of loving... Soon Akemi finds him, but Ataru wants to stay with his best friend. She understands everything perfectly and says that he will forever remain her brother. They will be see each other at rehearsals and at the academy, as well as during their walks. Gallery Useine Ataru.png Useine Ataru and sky.png Useine Ataru with dog.png Additional info Edit Header Trivia * In addition to its name, Ataru has nicknames: Inuloid, Inupoid, Ataru-kun, Ataru-san, AtaruInu, Little puppy boy, Shota puppy (Shota koinu) (so calls him Kimeru in Zetsune Project VOCAMIX), Koinuloid, Koinupoid, Ataru-Koinu. * Ataru is Bisexual. * Ataru’s father is Russian and mother is Japanese. But Ataru cannot speak Russian, unlike his sister. References External links * [] Category:Voiced or Category:Zetsune Project Category:Derivative of Yuzuki Yukari Category:Voice from Yuzuki Yukari Category:Male Category:Male Singer Category:Fanloid Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Character Category:Fanmade Fanloid Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:Original